Generally, a navigation apparatus in a car or the like guides a driver by means of voice output and graphic display when a prescribed point (such as an intersection where the direction of travel is to be changed) approaches during driving on the route set.
However, although the navigation apparatus can guide at a prescribed point preset, it cannot present a driver with a guide content a fellow passenger gives to the driver during driving as a guide content of the navigation apparatus.
Consequently, if the driver misunderstands the guidance of a fellow passenger or misses it because of surrounding noise, this offers a problem in that the driver cannot drive in conformity with the guidance of the fellow passenger.
Considering such a problem, Patent Document 1, for example, describes a voice recognition apparatus that always recognizes voice and displays the recognition result in text on the screen without change.